Brother, Help Me
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: PRLG: Leo enters a battle with an unexpected twist.


Disclaimer: The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy belong to Saban, not   
me.  
  
Author's Note: The timeline is kind of wierd in this one. It's after the Lights   
Of Orion episode, but in my world, Mike never fell into the crevice. This fic   
has no relationship to any of my other fics. Hope you enjoy the story. Please   
send your comments on this or any other fic to:   
Shadowcat@powerrangerslostgalaxy.zzn.com.  
  
  
Brother Help Me  
  
by: Jennifer Collins  
  
  
"Hiyah!" Maya called loudly, as she flipped her friend, Kai Chen to the ground.  
"Umph," he groaned as his head hit the mat. "All right. That's it." He jumped up   
and charged at her.  
Maya squealed, running away. Kai laughed. She whirled around suddenly and   
grabbed his right arm with both her hands, bringing her knee up and striking him   
in the ribs.  
Kai lost his balance and hit the mat again. "Okay, okay. I give up," he moaned.   
"You win."  
Maya smiled. "Of course," She said, reaching out a hand to help him up.   
Kai took her hand and pulled himself up. He looked up to find Kendrix standing   
in the doorway. "Hey, Kendrix. What's up?" He stopped smiling when he realized   
his best friend held an expression of worry on her face. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'm fine. Um, Maya do you want to go for a walk?"  
"Yeah, okay. See ya later, Kai."  
"Bye. Hey, I want a re- match," he said as the two girls headed out the door.  
  
*************  
Once they were alone, Maya turned to Kendrix. "So what's up?" she asked.  
"Nothing much. It's just that I can't stop thinking about Leo."  
"Don't worry about it. He'll be okay."  
Kendrix didn't look convinced.  
"Look, you can see him later."  
Kendrix nodded absently, lost in thought.   
Maya smiled. "I know you like him."  
Kendrix blushed. "Is it that obvious?"  
"Yes, but not to any of the guys, so don't worry. I think that's cute." She   
moved closer to her friend. "You know, " she said quietly. "I think he likes you   
too."  
"Really?" Kendrix squeaked.  
Maya giggled. "Yeah. Why not, right? I think you two would make a cute couple."  
"Maybe." Kendrix's mouth curled into a half- smile. "Thanks, Maya. I needed   
that."  
"Hey, what are friends for?"  
**************  
Leo walked silently through the dark night. It was a starless night. The only   
light that could be seen in the blackness was from the pale, white moon. Not a   
sound was heard, except for Leo's sneakers hitting the ground every time he took   
a careful step.   
After what seemed like hours, Leo found himself in front of the cave that was   
supposed to have held the powerful Lights of Orion. But Leo wasn't worried about   
that tonight. Tomorrow he would let his mind be poisoned with worries and fears.   
But tonight was for him to have a break from the everyday challenges of his new   
life as a Galaxy Ranger on Terra Venture.  
Leo was still staring blankly at the mouth of the cave, when a blue cloud opened   
in front of him. Out stepped Furio, one of the rangers' deadliest enemies.  
"Ah, young Mr. Corbett. Still trying to figure out a way to get your mischievous   
hands on the Lights before I do?"  
"Leave me alone, Furio. I'm in no mood to deal with you right now."  
"But you must, Ranger. Scorpius will not stop his plans because you're 'not in   
the mood' to deal with them."  
Leo glared at him, his clear blue eyes turning to ice.  
Furio laughed. "Come on, Red Ranger. Aren't you going to call on your Power to   
protect you?"  
Leo raised an opened palm to the sky. "Go Galactic!" he called. Nothing   
happened. No bright red light blinding his vision, no tingling sensation taking   
over, no ranger suit to offer power. "Huh?" Leo wondered aloud.  
Furio laughed. "You're not so tough without your silly costume. What's the   
matter, Ranger? Did you lose your powers?"  
What happened? Leo wondered. Out loud he said, "Never mind that, Furio. I can   
still take you on." He charged at Furio, fighting with all his might against the   
larger creature.  
Furio kept the fight going for awhile, surprised at how strong the boy actually   
was, even without his powers.   
Suddenly, another cloud of blue appeared, and Trakeena stepped out. "Furio!" she   
yelled. "I order you to stop!"  
"But I was just about to finish him off," Furio complained.  
Trakeena pushed him to the floor, smiling wickedly. "But it's time for our young   
friend here to see what's behind door number one."  
"Huh?" Leo looked to where Trakeena was gesturing. There was an outline of a   
door hidden in the rocks.  
"Go ahead," Trakeena urged. "Open it."  
Puzzled, Leo walked to the door and turned the knob, wondering if he was walking   
through a trap. The door opened, and something heavy fell against him. Leo   
caught it. "What the-" Leo shifted the weight in his arms and knelt on the   
ground. He realized it was a person, dressed all in black, covered in blood.  
Leo's heart pounded faster as he turned the body around. "MIKE!!!!" he yelled.   
Hot tears blurred his vision. He gently shook his brother. "Michael, please. Get   
up." He put some fingers to the older boy's neck, checking for a pulse. He   
breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Mike's pulse beating weakly under his hand.   
"Mike," he sobbed. He noticed that the bottom of Mike's shirt was soaked the   
most.  
With a trembling hand, he lifted Mike's shirt up and gasped when he saw the big,   
ugly stab wound on his side, still gushing dark red blood.  
"Oh no! Mike!" Leo pulled his own shirt off and tied it tightly around Mike's   
waist so he wouldn't lose any more blood than he already had. He wrapped his   
arms around his brother in a big bear hug and briefly looked over the other   
minor scratches that covered his inanimate body. "Michael," he whispered.   
"Please, get up. Talk to me Mike. Oh, Mike."  
Mike's eyelids slowly fluttered open. "Leo," he breathed.  
"Mike. It's going to be okay."  
"No," he whispered. He paused for awhile, closing his eyes. Leo listened to his   
raspy breathing. Mike opened his eyes again. "It hurts," he whimpered hoarsely.   
He bit his lip to keep from crying out.  
Leo cradled Mike in his arms, his tears falling on his brother's chest.  
Mike reached out a shaky hand and put it to Leo's cheek, gently brushing his   
tears away with his thumb. "Ssh. Don't cry, Leo. Be strong."  
"But Mike, I- I can't- " he sniffled. "I can't just sit here and watch you die."   
A fresh batch of tears flowed down his cheeks. "Michael, I need help. I don't   
know what to do. Please tell me how to save you. I- I-I love you."  
"I love you too, Leonardo. I know I've been hard on you at times. Please forgive   
me, little brother."  
Leo began sobbing again. "Of course, big brother. After- after this we   
should........hang out, you know? Just the two of us."  
Mike tried to shake his head. "Leo. It hurts too much. I- I'm sorry, Leo. I   
can't walk out of here with you."  
"NO! Michael, please. You have to try. Please, Mike. Do it for me."  
"I can't, Leo. But it's okay. You're strong. I know you can walk out of here.   
Can you do that for me, buddy?"  
"No, not by myself, Mike. Please."  
"Yeah, you will be by yourself. But you won't be alone. I will be with you,   
Leonardo. I will never leave you." These were his final words. A few moments   
later, Michael Andrew Corbett fell back into his baby brother's arms, closing   
his eyes, never to take a breath again.  
"No, Michael! Mike!" he sobbed.  
"Poor Red Ranger," Furio taunted. Leo whirled around. "You," he hissed with   
venom in his voice. "Why did you do this? Why!?!"  
Furio laughed wickedly.  
"Answer me, damn it! Why did you kill him?" he broke off, sobbing loudly. "Why   
did you kill my brother?" he slowly rose to his feet. "I'll kill you, Furio!   
I'll murder you for what you did!"  
"I didn't do this, Ranger. You did. It's all your fault."  
"No," Leo whispered.   
"Yes. You caused this fate for him the day you took his destiny away. Admit it,   
child. You're no Red Ranger. You'll never be half the leader your brother would   
have been." With that, he disappeared.  
He's right, Leo realized. He turned to his brother and fell down beside him. He   
once again held his lifeless body in his arms. And as the pale moon glanced   
mockingly at him, he hung his head and cried.  
  
**************  
5- year old Leo Corbett rolled down the sidewalk in front of his house on his   
older brother's skateboard, laughing. Up ahead, Mike was pumping air into his   
bike's front tire. He looked up. "Leo! Get off my skateboard!"  
Leo laughed more loudly. "No way. I'm having too much fun!"  
"Leo, you listen to me! Stop it!" Mike looked in horror as Leo rolled over the   
uneven sidewalk faster and faster until he was out of control of the board's   
maneuvers. The board slid on a crack, and Leo fell to the ground, hard. The boy   
began to cry.  
Mike ran to him, wrapping a comforting arm around him. "Leo, don't cry. It's   
okay. Come on, let's get you into the house so I can help you clean up." Mike   
helped Leo to his feet. "You know Leo, I'm only so hard on you because I care. I   
don't like to see you get hurt. So sometimes, you really should listen to me. I   
am older and I do know what I'm talking about."  
"Okay, Mikey," Leo said.  
**************  
Mike opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized he'd closed them. Whoa, where did   
that come from? he wondered. He'd been remembering little things like that about   
his childhood all day.  
Mike looked to where Leo was laying in his hospital bed, attached to a lot of   
machinery. The only way he could tell that his brother was still alive was by   
the beeping of the heart monitor he was hooked up to. Leo hadn't given any sign   
of recognition whenever Mike talked to him. He'd been in this hospital for days.   
It was only a matter of time before.....No, Mike said silently. He knew Leo   
would awaken from his coma soon. He was so strong. He knew Leo could do it.  
"No! No! Mike, please don't leave me! I'm sorry, so sorry," Leo murmured.  
Mike's eyes widened. Could it be that Leo was finally out of danger? He ran to   
his side and took his hand. He could hear the heart monitor beeping faster and   
faster as Leo's heartrate accelerated. "I'm so sorry," he murmured again.  
Mike squeezed Leo's hand. It was obvious that Leo was having a nightmare,   
whatever state he was in. He wondered if he should try to wake him.  
"Mike, I'm sorry. Don't die." Leo's words were clear to him. Mike decided to   
take a chance and try to wake him from his disturbing slumber. He gently shook   
his shoulders.   
"Leo," he whispered. "Leo."  
"Don't leave me..........don't........"  
Mike shook harder. "Wake up, Leo."  
Leo's eyes opened. "Mike?"  
"Leo!" Mike wrapped his arms around his brother in a fierce hug. "Oh, Leo. I'm   
so glad you're okay."  
"Mike," Leo sobbed.  
Mike held him tighter. "Oh, Leo. It's okay. Don't cry. You were just having a   
bad dream. It's going to be all right." Mike raised his hand and put it to Leo's   
cheek, just like in Leo's dream, and he wiped his tears away.  
"What happened?" Leo asked.  
"You hit your head while your were battling Furio. You've been in a coma for   
three days. But you're going to be okay."  
"Mike?"  
"What is it, buddy?"  
"I love you."  
Mike sat on the edge of the bed and held Leo tighter. He pressed his lips   
against his little brother's forehead, something he hadn't done since they were   
small boys. "I love you too, Leo."  
Leo managed to sit up and rest his head against Mike's shoulder. He closed his   
eyes.  
"Don't ever leave me," Leo whispered.   
"Never," Michael whispered back. He sat with Leo in his arms for awhile, until   
he realized Leo was asleep. He slowly lowered him back into the bed and covered   
him with the blankets. He reached up and pulled the cord on the lamp to close   
the lights. Then he pulled his chair over to the bed as close as he could get   
it. He knew he wouldn't be leaving for home that night.  
"Goodnight, Leonardo," he whispered as he settled into the chair. He rested his   
hand on top of one of Leo's. He felt a warm sensation in his heart as he saw a   
smile spread across his sleeping brother's face. 


End file.
